Poppin' Shuffle
Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) is the coupling track from the first single of Poppin' Party. It was released on 24th February 2016. The song is written by Nakamura Kou, composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), arranged by Fujinaga Ryuutarou (Elements Garden). Track Listing #Yes! BanG_Dream #Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) #Yes! Bang_Dream (Instrumental) #Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる) (Instrumental) #Voice Track ~Toyama Kasumi~ #Voice Track ~Hanazono Tae~ #Voice Track ~Ushigome Rimi~ #Voice Track ~Yamabuki Saaya~ #Voice Track ~Ishigaya Arisa~ Lyrics Rōmaji= POPPING! PAPPING! Motto atsuku Odorenai no wa kimi dake janai Yume migachi na dake dayo Okitara getsu no asa kigaete gakkou Eki de orita minna to kinyou no tsuzuki CLAPPING! CLAPPING! Sono te o agete JUMPING! STEPPING! Nori okurenaide Gonin sorotte POPPING! PAPPING! Mitsu narabeta ♪(onpu) de hanechae! Odoritsuzuketara kimi ga waratta. Tsugi no yasumi jikan ni suteppu motto hoppu kitto atakku! Kyoushitsu o dete rouka o nukete Kimi no temae de stoppu sotto tacchi yappa atakku! Getsuyou no asa wa kinyoubi no tsuzuki POPPING DANCE! Oikakete PAPPING GO! Itsumademo Matte! Datte! Chotto! Kiite! Odorenai no wa kimi dake janai Yume migachi na dake dayo Gogo no yasumi jikan ni wa okujou ni ikou Darenimo barenai you ni sono doa o akete CLAPPING! CLAPPING! Machi kirenaiyo JUMPING! STEPPING! Rizumu oikakete ♪(Otamajakushi) ga POPPING! PAPPING! Mitsu narande haneteru haneteru! Odori tsuzuketara shafuru biyori. Sora no ichiban chikaku damatte motto rasshu kitto atakku! Kaze o kanjite kami o hodoite Kimi ni tsutaeru kamatte dasshu yappa chotto sutoppu Ano watagashi o oikakete mitai (POPPING DANCE! Oikakete PAPPING GO! Doko mademo) Matte! Datte! Zutto! Koko de! Date yoko naname te o nobashitara Donna keishiki ga mieru no? Itsutsu no oto ga POPPING! PAPPING! ♪(Otamajakushi) ga haneteru haneteru! Odori tsuzuketara kimi ga waratta. Kane ga naridasu mae ni suteppu motto hoppu kitto atakku! Kousha kara dete koutei nukete Kimi no temae de sutoppu sotto tacchi yappa atakku! Owaranai uta wa ashita e tsuzuku (POPPING DANCE! Owaranai PAPPING GO! Ashita e to) Yume no ichiban chikaku damatte motto rasshu kitto atakku! Yuuhi ga nobasu kage o mitsumete Kimi ni tsutaeru kamatte dasshu yappa chotto sutoppu Owaranai uta wa ashita e tsuzuku (POPPING DANCE! Owaranai PAPPING GO! Ashita e to) Matte! Datte! Zutto! Koko de! Date yoko naname te o nobashitara Donna keshiski ga mieru no? |-| Kanji= POPPING！ PAPPING！ もっと熱く 踊れないのは　キミだけじゃない 夢見がちなだけだよ おきたら月曜の朝　きがえて学校 駅でおりたみんなと　金曜のつづき CLAPPING！ CLAPPING！ その手をあげて JUMPING！ STEPPING！ 乗りおくれないで ５人そろって POPPING！ PAPPING！ ３つならべた♪(おんぷ)でハネちゃえ！ 踊りつづけたらキミが笑った。 次のやすみ時間に　ステップもっとホップきっとアタック！ 教室をでて　廊下をぬけて きみの手前で　ストップそっとタッチやっぱアタック！ 月曜の朝は　金曜日のつづき POPPING DANCE！ 追いかけて PAPPING GO！ いつまでも 待って！ だって！ ちょっと！ 聞いて！ 踊れないのは　キミだけじゃない 夢見がちなだけだよ 午後のやすみ時間には　屋上にいこう だれにもバレないように　そのドアをあけて CLAPPING！ CLAPPING！ 待ちきれないよ JUMPING！ STEPPING！ リズム追いかけて ♪(おたまじゃくし)が POPPING！ PAPPING！ ３つ並んでハネてる　ハネてる！ 踊りつづけたらシャッフル日和。 空の一番ちかく　だまってもっとラッシュきっとアタック！ 風を感じて　髪をほどいて きみに伝える　かまってダッシュやっぱちょっとストップ あのわた菓子を追いかけてみたい (POPPING DANCE！ 追いかけて PAPPING GO！ どこまでも) 待って！ だって！ ずっと！ ここで！ タテ　ヨコ　ナナメ　手をのばしたら どんな景色が見えるの？ ５つの音が POPPING！ PAPPING！ ♪(おたまじゃくし)がハネてる ハネてる！ 踊りつづけたらキミが笑った。 鐘が鳴りだす前に　ステップもっとホップきっとアタック！ 校舎からでて　校庭ぬけて きみの手前で　ストップそっとタッチやっぱアタック！ 終わらない歌は明日へ続く (POPPING DANCE！ 終わらない PAPPING GO！ 明日へと) 夢の一番近く　だまってもっとラッシュきっとアタック！ 夕陽がのばす影を見つめて きみに伝える　かまってダッシュやっぱちょっとストップ 終わらない歌は明日へ続く (POPPING DANCE！ 終わらない PAPPING GO！ 明日へと) 待って！ だって！ ずっと！ ここで！ タテ　ヨコ　ナナメ　手をのばしたら どんな景色が見えるの？ |-| English= X Category:Discography:Poppin' Party